Edad Obscura
by Smithback
Summary: El caos reina después de que todo el mundo parece estar llegando a su fin, pero la esperanza llega disfrazada de desesperación. UA. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

edad oscura

El caos reina después de que todo el mundo parece estar llegando a su fin, pero la esperanza llega disfrazada de desesperación. UA. Traducción.

Personajes gracias a J.K.R.

Historia original gracias a Aurette

Traducción: Smithback

**Dark Ages Edad Obscura**

los murmullos llegaron al fondo de la cueva mucho antes de que los cazadores llegaran a la planicie de la entrada.

"¡otros! ¡vinieron con otros!"

Hermione estaba demasiado hambrienta para que le importase, por ahora solo quería comenzar a cocinar y avivó el fuego con un pequeño arbusto de tojo hasta que prendió lo suficiente para añadir musgo. En realidad solo esperaba que McLaggen hubiese tenido éxito; no lo habían tenido las últimas dos veces, habían salido y la comunidad había estado comiendo papas hervidas y puré por varios días.

"Quizá sean magos." Dijo una voz desde la entrada.

escuchó una alza en el volumen de las voces y se dio la vuelta, tomando sus andrajosas ropas con ella y se dirigió a una compañera. "Maire, cuida el fuego."

"Sabes que te meterás en problemas de nuevo, ¿Verdad Granger?

Hermione le regresó la mirada a la bruja mayor "Tan solo respirar me mete en problemas." Murmuró

Maire negó con la cabeza. "Respirar es un lujo con ese, si te le sigues rehusando a McLaggen, un día de estos dejarás de respirar."

"Me necesita."

"Nah, chica, él te desea, realmente ya no te necesita. no te confundas. Ya ha conseguido tus conocimientos más importantes y el resto puede metérselo por el culo. Tu cerebro no es lo que hace que te mantenga aquí."

"Tengo muchas otras cosas útiles en mi cerebro, pero es demasiado estúpido como para usarlas."

"Todos tenemos la cabeza llena de conocimientos inútiles ahora. nada de eso de ser pensadores sirve ahora."

Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron al pasado. un malestar común.

Hermione le dio unas palmaditas para después bajar los hombros e dirigirse a la entrada de la cueva. se tropezó con una cama pero se recompuso rápidamente; siguió sorteando las pequeñas tareas de las personas y evadiendo las luces de las pocas flamas de las antorchas torpemente ancladas a las rocosas paredes.

a su alrededor, sus compañeros sobrevivientes, aventaban preguntas al aire como si fuesen confeti.

"¿Quiénes son? ¿Mugles o verdaderas personas?" dijo uno de los Jonah.

"¡¿Importa?!" calló Mathew Malkin.

"Podría importar algún día; No puede quedarse así para siempre."

"sigue soñando. ahora yo solo quiero comida y quizá una de esas armas mugles."

Hermione negó con la cabeza, salió de las sombras hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Desde su lugar, podía ver a McLaggen, pavoneándose, como si fuese un gallo 'alfa'. claro. si hubiese encontrado un grupo pacífico, tendría que hacerse notar de inmediato. sus dos incondicionales Jackman y Damien, se encontraban a un lado, pulgares tocando los cuchillos en sus cinturones; ambos, sonriendo a los recién llegados; eran incluso más desagradables que Cormac. Aveces a ella le parecía que esos dos se habían desecho de su humanidad mucho antes de que el mundo terminase.

Arabus y Merna Tailor estaban llevándose los ponis de Cormac a un lado de la cueva. Hermione no vio carne alguna; otra casería inútil.

entonces...

sus ojos se deslizaron a los recién llegados, un grupo típico y en harapos. eran más o menos vente de ellos, entre los veinte y sesenta años de edad, si es que eran mugles, pero podrían ser mucho mayores si eran magos

un hombre mayor de barba roja con varios mechones blancos parecía ser el líder. "Por favor," suplicó. "Somos habilidosos, podemos ayudar y estamos cansados de caminar." su mirada se tornó en esa mirada ubicua a lo lejos, al tiempo que pasaba la mano por el pony. "No hemos dejado de caminar."

Su voz sonaba débil, cansada y familiar. Hermione dio un vistazo a las desgastadas ropas del hombre, pero no pudo diferenciar nada; las variopintas y desgastadas ropas mugles y las raídas vestimentas de magos; ambas habían pasado por mejores tiempos.

Hermione logró deslizarse un poco más cerca; teniendo cuidado de pasar desapercibida por Cormac.

Con excepción de su probable jefe, todos los recién llegados habían colapsado al suelo.

en una inspección más cercana, observó que una gran cantidad de ellos parecía exceder el nivel común de disociación que ha afectado a tantos desde los primeros años del cataclismo. dos de ellos murmuraban constantemente, otros tres parecían dormir con los ojos abiertos; uno de ellos, bastante misterioso, miraba a sus pies mientras permanecía sentado en una roca.

"¡Tu gente es inútil!" gritó Cormac. "¡Ya tengo suficiente con los míos! ¡No hay espacio para alimentar bocas inútiles! ¡Ya te lo dije! Pueden quedarse la noche a cambio de información, pero tienen que largarse para mañana."

"¡No son inútiles!" exclamó el hombre con un poco más de ardor en sus palabras. "¡Son seres humanos

La vehemencia en su voz hizo por fin posible que lo reconociese y Hermione se encontró a si misma adelantándose a pesar de sí misma. " "¿Arthur?"

El hombre se dio la vuelta y la miró; su rostro estalló en felicidad. "¡Hermione!" él se apresuró a donde ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos. "¡Oh, querida niña! ¡es maravilloso verte! ¡¿estás bien!? ¡¿Está Ron contigo?! ¿Harry? ¿quién más está contigo? ¿Está Molly aquí? ¿has visto a Molly?"

Sus preguntas eran demasiado apresuradas y con lo único que ella pudo responder fue con sus lágrimas y con una negación de la cabeza. "No. había ido a Hogsmeade justo antes de que sucediera." respondió ella cuando el finalmente hizo un poco de silencio. "¿Quién está contigo?"

Artur suspiró y la abrazó fuertemente antes de darse la vuelta de cara a su grupo. "Yo estaba en San Mungo's con George cuando sucedió, le estaban poniendo una nueva oreja, entonces solo sacamos a quienes pudimos; pero la mayoría no sobrevivió ese primer año." Suspiró. "La mayoría no sobrevivió el escape de Londres." Artur señaló a una pareja que se encontraba sentada en el suelo y miraba a los demás, pero sin expresión en sus rostros. "Esos son Alice y Frank Longbottom, los padres de Neville. Más allá está Daisy Goldstein, es enfermera, fuiste a la escuela con su hermano. también está Miriam Strout, una medimaga." hizo una señal hacia el hombre sentado sobre la roca, que ahora inspeccionaba la suela de su bota. "Y Severus, por supuesto. Él también estaba ahí; y bueno, no sé si conozcas a los demás."

Hermione no había reconocido hasta entonces a su antiguo profesor, pero ahora que lo veía y sabía quién era, parecía obvio. Su cabello aun negro y sucio le llegaba a los hombros, cubriéndole la mayoría de sus facciones con excepción de su ganchuda nariz. vestía un largo y usado abrigo color café, sobre un suéter tejido de color pálido. a pesar del calor de verano, vestía también guantes aunque sin la punta de los dedos, debajo alcanzaba a ver un pesado pantalón de lana de un indeterminado color gris. el indeterminado estilo mugle de las botas con cordones era lo más extraño de todo lo que vestía.

ella se intentó acercar, pero el señor Weasley la detuvo "No esperes que hable, no está... bueno, ninguno de nosotros lo está realmente, ¿no?"

McLaggen interrumpió justo cuando ella estaba por responder. "¿Dijiste Longbottom?" observó al grupo con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿qué demonios me trajiste Weasley? ¿la sala entera de Janus Thickei?

Arthur empujó a Hermione a un lado. "humanos , te traje gente."

"¡tengo gente!" gritó Cormac. "¡No necesito más! ¡especialmente mucho menos gente vieja y retrasada!"

Arthur intentó amedrentar al otro hombre, sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente líder o violento para lograrlo. "Necesitamos a todos, hemos perdido a tantos."

"¿para qué?" escupió Cormac. "¡Estamos condenados de todas formas!"

Arthur retrocedió. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿No te has dado cuenta? "o acaso sigues siendo tan honorable?" se dio la media vuelta y ordenó a uno de sus hombres, Jackman, su segundo al mando. "¡tráelos a todos aquí!"

Pronto, toda la tribu estuvo fuera de la cueva. los sesenta miembros del extraño grupo de McLaggen .

Cormac se dirigió a Artur. "¡no notas algo raro? ¿no falta algo?"

Arthur los observó confundido, para después dirigirse a Hermione en busca de respuestas.

"No hay bebes. Ninguna ha quedado embarazada desde que sucedió."

el entendimiento se mostró en el rostro de Arthur; ella no pensó que él podía verse más devastado aún. ambos se dieron la media vuelta al escuchar que Cormac se acercaba molesto, para golpearla en el rostro. ella calló al suelo. había aprendido hace tiempo ya que caer pronto era la manera más rápida para que terminase. Cormac era un verdadero sádico solo cuando su estómago estaba lleno de whisky.

"¡quería que el bastardo se diera cuenta por sí mismo!" gritó. "¡EL imbécil creía que aún había esperanza!" dijo con desdén. "¡Lárguense de mi vista!"

se retiró, no sin antes ordenarles a sus hombres tomar la comida que Arthur había traído, pronto, regresó a la cueva. "¡Quítense de mi camino!" gruñía a su propia gente, mientras regresaba a la cueva.

Arthur se agachó para ayudar a Hermione a levantarse. "Esto no significa que no haya esperanza." dijo él, con voz suave. "Solo que hay menos."

Ella intentó sonreír. "No lo sé, Arthur. realmente no creo que quede mucha esperanza para nosotros.

Artur suspiró y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas de los ponis

Hermione observó a Snape, quien se había quitado una bota y le estaba picando la suela con un pequeño cuchillo. Hermione miró a su alrededor, nadie estaba mirando hacia ella; por lo que se dirigió a su antiguo profesor

Snape no levantó la mirada cuando ella se acercó

"Hola profesor." Él no regresó el saludo, ni siquiera pareció notarla. Hermione se puso de cuclillas y miró la bota. "¿qué tiene? ¿una piedra?"

Snape le dio la vuelta y se la ofreció, sin siquiera levantar la mirada. Hermione la tomó y pudo divisar el hoyo en la suela.

"Tengo algo de cuero y pegamento caliente, creo que puedo arreglarla, ¿tiene otro par mientras?"

Snape se agachó y desabrochó la otra bota, para luego quitársela y entregársela, para después levantarse e irse calzando solo sus calcetines. perpleja, ella solo miró como sacaba tres conejos de una vieja bolsa y se los entregaba a Arthur.

"ella solo sacudió la cabeza. "Bien, entonces los arreglaré. Ha sido un placer volverlo a ver, profesor." tomó las botas y entró a la cueva.

:

Hermione, Maire, y Oona prepararon y sirvieron los delgados conejos a ochenta y dos personas. Hermione tomó otros dos platos y se dirigió a donde Arthur se encontraba sentado, cerca de la entrada de la cueva. Hermione le ofreció un plato a Artur y el otro a Snape, quien estaba sentado en una roca grande, dando la cara a la pared. él no reaccionó a su oferta, por lo que ella le dio un suave golpe con su codo, pero tampoco reaccionó esta vez; finalmente ella se acercó y sentó a un su lado, tomó una de sus manos y depositó el plato. él solo la miró y parpadeó, para después mirar lo que ahora sostenía su mano; asintió y comenzó a comer.

"Esto está delicioso." dijo Arthur cuando ella se sentó a su lado, pero ella sabía que no era así. tenía un sabor horrible.

"¿No vas a comer tú?"

"Ya comí algo, gracias."

"Interesante vajilla" dijo Artur, levantando un poco el plato.

a lo que ella rio. "Soy lo suficientemente lista para trabajar la arcilla, pero terrible para esmaltar las cosas."

"¡¿Tú lo hiciste?!"

"si, algo así. lo hicimos con el depósito de arcilla que encontramos no muy lejos, luego con algo de ensayo y error hicimos lo mejor que pudimos. no fui solo yo."

"Una excelente solución." respondió Artur. "La mayoría de las personas van a los distritos mugles abandonados.

"Nosotros también lo hicimos, al principio, pero encontramos que era mucho menos riesgoso estar lejos de esas áreas y mejor lo hicimos nosotros; de todas formas mandamos a algunas personas cuando necesitamos cosas, como sal y pimienta. ahora no tenemos nada, por eso sabe tan mal la comida."

Arthur sonrió y tomó una enorme cucharada del guisado en su boca.

Hermione dejó la conversación a un lado, para que Arthur pudiese comer. Snape se había dado media vuelta por lo que ahora podía escuchar su conversación, pero parecía demasiado enfocado en su comida.

"¿qué es lo que le sucede?" preguntó Hermione en voz queda.

"¿Snape? Nada peor que lo que nos sucede a todos." Arthur respondió con voz suave. "Solo que un poco más, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?"

"¿Puede hablar?"

"Si, si puede; solo que ya no tiene nada que decir. no lo he escuchado hablar en un año."

Hermione parpadeó. "Ya veo. por alguna razón pensé que sería más simple para él."

Arthur asintió. "lo es y no lo es. su mente no está rota, solo cansada, no es como Franck o Alice. está consiente la mayor parte del tiempo, nos escucha y sabe lo que decimos, es solo que... no le importa, ¿sabes? No le importa nada ya, yo creo que simplemente cierra intencionalmente su mente." Arthur negó con la cabeza. "supongo que te lo puedes imaginar, tú y los chicos pasaron siete años tratando de salvar el mundo solo para que éste terminase de todas formas. Severus pasó veinte años en eso; el primer año con nosotros lo único que hacía era maldecir como marinero, creo que solo se le terminaron las palabras."

Hermione asintió. "ahora él me parece más racional que yo, yo sigo gastando mi voz en palabras inútiles"

Arthur comió el último pedazo de carne "Jamás te he escuchado decir ni una palabra inútil, querida."

Hermione sonrió. "Snape si me ha escuchado. ¿no es así, profesor?"

si Snape la escuchó, no dio señal alguna. ella regresó su atención a Arthur. "Solía volverlo loco con mis comentarios inútiles. ahora solo las uso para molestar a Cormac."

volteó la mirada al otro lado de la cueva, hacia su inútil líder, recargado en varias almohadas con Polly Valefar, su último calentador de cama.

Hermione dejó a un lado sus pensamientos homicidas. "Supongo que vinieron por Hogsmeade, ya que nos encontraron." ella prefirió cambiar la conversación.

"Así es." su mirada se tornó distante. "fue poco placentero."

Ella asintió. "La mayoría de eso sucedió poco después de la catástrofe. sacudió la cabeza. "ahí estaba yo cuando... la magia murió. Los mugles enloquecieron cuando de la nada apareció un pueblecito en frente de ellos, gente extraña, y con castillo incluido. todos estábamos sobresaltados de por sí, no tomó mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a quemar brujas." trató de evadir las imágenes en su cabeza. "Fue horrible, es horrible." suspiró y se sentó ahora en el suelo, descansando en la roca.

existía una etiqueta informal surgida entre los sobrevivientes, nadie hablaba en detalle sobre lo que les había pasado. el horror personal era de por sí demasiado como para añadir el de los demás.

"¡Cómo están las cosas ahí afuera? No he salido de este territorio en un año."

La mirada de Artur ensombreció. "Pura y obscura anarquía, en su mayoría. los mugles ya se terminaron su preciado petróleo y tienen tan poco combustible como nosotros, en algunos lugares construyeron molinos para obtener energía, pero la mayoría ha han sido destruidas por rivales. es una locura. y luego están las armas. ¡¿quién se hubiera imaginado que tenían tantas?! ¡¿De dónde las sacaron?! es como esas historias del viejo oeste. " continuaba él con desagrado.

"Del ejército." contestó Hermione. "Una vez que el ejército calló todas las armas surgieron.."

"Afortunadamente a la mayoría se les ha terminado las balas.

"Solo para cierto tipo de armas." Hermione negó con la cabeza. "La gente de por aquí tiene rifles, pistolas de pólvora, y escopetas. No tienen idea de cómo purificar su agua, pero pueden hacer municiones."

Arthur suspiró "Han tirado la sociedad por completo; a cualquiera que intente poner algo de orden, solo se convierte en una amenaza para otros con ambición o con la suficiente fuerza para deshacer. es más fácil que se aniquilen los unos a los otros en un instante, peor aún para cualquier extraño que se puedan encontrar, especialmente americanos." cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Encontramos algunos y escondimos a un par que pudieron hacerse con unas pistolas, escuchamos disparos hasta que se terminaron balas. Beau Raintree es nuestro herrero, y Heather Tippit es mortal con un arco, no le digo a nadie que son mugles y han cambiado sus acentos." Artur hizo una mueca. "Mugles, es tonto que siga usando ese término, ahora todos somos squibs."

agitó la mano. "Hay algunos botes en el canal, pero no muchos. en su mayoría cazadores; al parecer Francia está peor que nosotros."

Hermione se volteó para verlo con más atención. "¿entonces es verdad?"

"¿qué esto pasó en todo el mundo?" así parece, pero nadie con quien me he encontrado tiene idea de lo que sucedió. La explicación que dan los mugles es que tuvo que ver con imanes del tipo eléctricos."

"Pulsos electromagnéticos." corrigió Hermione. "Yo también supuse lo mismo cuando traté de usar la brújula, también lo de las ballenas encalladas y los patrones migratorios tan extraños de las aves. Los polos han desaparecido, el norte ha desaparecido y un pulso electromagnético es lo único que explicaría por qué los mugles perdieron también su tecnología al mismo tiempo que nosotros la magia. aunque me gustaría saber exactamente cómo, me imagino que fue por un arma o un experimento que salió mal. realmente no lo sé."

"Nadie lo sabe, todo son suposiciones." Arthur colocó su plato en una roca y le dirigió una mirada triste. "¿es verdad? ¿Lo de los bebés?

Hermione hizo una mueca. "Los más jóvenes que tenemos tienen tres años. las mujeres que estaban embarazadas cuando sucedió dieron a luz, pero nadie más ha concebido. supongo que todos somos estériles. no sé cómo se maneje con los mugles, quizá ellos si puedan; Cormac no deja que nadie haga tratos con ellos y todos esconden a sus niños cuando un extraño se acerca."

"Si, tienes unos vecinos bastante desagradables. perdimos a algunos desde Hogsmeade hasta aquí. formaron una especie de milicia paranoica; mataron a Arianna Livingston solo para demostrar que hablaban en serio, ni siquiera dejaron que recuperáramos el cuerpo." Arthur negó con la cabeza.

Miró por encima del hombro al ruidoso grupo de McLaggen, al otro lado de la cueva. "¿Realmente crees que nos corra por la mañana?"

"Definitivamente; eso o los matará. Es un infierno, ¿realmente quieres quedarte?"

Arthur frunció el ceño y miró una vez más al grupo del otro lado de la cueva. "¿No puedes derrocarle? Es solo uno."

Hermione rio amargamente.

"¿Quieres decir dar un golpe? ¿derrocar el actual poder? ¿Instalar una forma en la que la gente sea feliz? ¿darles más control para su supervivencia?"

"¡Exacto!" respondió él.

ella miró a al suelo. "Ya tuvieron su revolución. él es lo que quieren."

"Oh," Respondió Artur. " "¿De quién se deshicieron?"

Hermione levantó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos. "De mí."

Snape resopló divertido. Hermione volvió la mirada a él. "Me alegra que le sea divertido, profesor, creo que para usted se le hace fácil imaginarse como me comportaba, era demandante, insufrible, inflexible. les otorgué diferentes tareas, les di ciertas responsabilidades, y retenía alimentos si no cumplían. Era una tirana." regresó su atención a Artur "Un tirano era exactamente lo que se necesitaba en esos primeros días. Esa tirana puso fin a los disturbios en Hogsmeade y dejaba ir a la gente con sus pertenencias ; Ese tirano encontró una fuente de agua potable en una cueva lo suficientemente grande; ese tirano les hizo guardar suficientes patatas para plantarlas en primavera, ya que sabía que después de plagas y hambrunas, naciones enteras han sobrevivido tan solo con eso; ese tirano les hizo obedecer higiene básica para no enfermar; ese tirano los hizo leer sobre sobrevivencia de libros que rescató de librerías mugles, antes de que la gente enloqueciera y quemase los libros; ese tirano les hizo aprender cómo cazar, preservar frutas y vegetales, como hacer ropa." continuaba mientras mantenía la vista en el suelo. "Ese tirano los salvó, incluyendo a los que la odiaban; les enseñó lo suficiente para que siguieran su camino por si solos. ese tirano era una creatura de la necesidad."

"Una vez que pasaron los peores días, se revelaron." Hermione tomó una piedra del suelo y comenzó a rascar en el suelo con ella. "Cormac llegó con más gente mágica, después de un año regresó a la escuela de magia, esperando encontrar magia ahí; recogió más gente que había ido ahí por la misma razón.

"Ha logrado crear un cierto culto alrededor de su personalidad; es un macho alfa que sabe cazar desprecia la labranza;. Creo que lleva lo de 'hombre de las cavernas', demasiado lejos. la gente lo amaba y cuando decidió dar tomar el poder, nadie dio un paso para defenderme. me ofreció la oportunidad de irme con nada más que lo que traía puesto o convertirme una de sus prostitutas, elegí lo segundo. encontré una casa abandonada a unos días de aquí, hacia al oeste." cerró los ojos y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo; recordó lo cerca que estuvo morir por inanición.

"Pagaron un precio por su estupidez." Lanzó la piedra a un lado. "Devoraron todos los pollos y casi terminaron con los borregos que había juntado, los que quedaron murieron por enfermedad, se hicieron descuidados con sus enlatados y varios murieron por comida contaminada, tuvieron algunos otros desastres también; al final tuvieron que ir a buscarme y rogarme para que regresara, en un lugar menos agraciado, claro, seguía siendo persona no grata, pero demasiado valiosa como para dejarme ir. por ahora no soy más que una sirvienta desde entonces."

cerró los ojos. "Aunque no por mucho tiempo. les he enseñado todo lo que sé sobre sobrevivencia básica. a Cormac no le interesa nada más; no tengo más que ofrecer, cada día se llena de un poco más de arrogante orgullo y rumorean sobre cómo quizá soy una carga para todos y cómo Mis días están contados, cuando Cormac decida que soy más un problema que lo que valgo, me matará; mata a todo aquel que considere una amenaza. He tratado de meterle la idea de que tenga cuidado de sus guardaespaldas, pero siempre ha sido demasiado tonto."

miró la cara a Arthur. "Necesitan irse en la mañana y me tienen que llevar con ustedes."

Arthur cerró los ojos en una mueca de agonía; sacudió la cabeza. "De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres."

Hermione colocó su mano sobre la rodilla del hombre, "¿Por qué te querrías quedar? Tu gente no estará más segura aquí, estaríamos muertos sin las patatas que hemos cosechado. la desgracia los matará. Cormac gasta todo su tiempo en tratar de conseguir comida. no alimentará más bocas sin ganancia."

Arthur abrió los ojos y su expresión la destrozó. "Me estoy muriendo, Hermione. Strout says dice que es cáncer. lo que sea que sucedió enfermó a muchos. quería encontrarle a mi gente un hogar antes de que estuviese demasiado débil, quería encontrarles un lugar donde fuesen útiles; Severus jamás ha fallado en regresar sin caza, Alice y Frank son buenos con tareas mundanas y repetitivas, disfrutan recogiendo el grano salvaje que hemos encontrado, pueden hacerlo por horas. toda mi gente es útil en una u otra forma. ¿no hay forma alguna en la que podamos hacerlo entender? ¿no podremos apelar a su humanidad? Hemos caminado a lo largo y ancho de esta maldita isla, buscando por nuestros seres queridos, cuando no encontramos a nadie, seguimos buscando un lugar que pudiéramos llamar hogar. Es un infierno ahí afuera y estamos cansados... estamos tan cansados."

Derrotada, Hermione dio un apretón a la rodilla y giró el rostro a Snape que la miraba intensamente. dio palmaditas a Arthur. "Bien, aún tengo una carta que puedo jugar. te dará algo de tiempo; necesitas demostrarle lo útil que puede ser tu gente antes de que se le termine la novedad. cuando se termine, no podré ayudarte más."

El rostro de Artur brilló, y el corazón de Hermione dio un triste latido al notar lo parecido a Ron que él era, tan fácil de hacerlo feliz. "¿Crees que en verdad exista una posibilidad?" Artur la tomó del hombro. "Si la hay, te ruego que me ayudes. solo dime lo que tengo que hacer."

Hermione suspiró. "Lo único que tienes que hacer es mantener la cabeza fría y quedarte fuera de su camino."

Artur asintió con entusiasmo.

"Y necesitas evitar que te vean hablando conmigo." ignoró su cara de confusión y se tornó a Snape quien la seguía mirando. Hermione tomó el plato de sus manos. "Ya arreglé sus botas, profesor, el pegamento estará seco por la mañana. Duerman bien."

Hermione llevó los platones al área de comida, y ayudó a Maire y Oona a llevarlos al río para lavarlos.

después de haber cubierto el fuego para la noche, Hermione se dirigió al fondo de la cueva, donde mantenía sus pertenencias. con toda la gente añadida, tenía que sortear los cuerpos dormidos en el suelo. estaba ya bien acostumbrada a los muchos y diferentes sonidos de la gente en la noche. la privacidad era solo una ilusión cuando tu vecino podía darte un golpe mientras dormías.

en los meses de frío, todos se juntaban con los más jóvenes en el medio, como pingüinos. en los meses de más calor, se dispersaban lo más posible. ahora el clima estaba comenzando a enfriar durante la noche.

sus cosas estaban en un rincón de la cueva, en una curva de ésta, que creaba una cierta ilusión de privacidad revelando su estatus de no deseada, nadie quería estar cerca de ella, por miedo a estar del lado menos amable de Cormac; por lo que se sorprendió cuando escuchó un sonido cerca de ella. se dio la media vuelta para ver a Snape estirando su 'cama' no muy lejos de ella. ella miró alrededor y miró a Arthur, acomodando a su gente, cerca de la entrada.

Hermione miró largamente a Snape antes de acomodarse también; se quitó los zapatos y calcetines, se sacó la ropa interior, lanzando la ropa sucia a una canasta cercana. gateó hasta su cama en el suelo y se dio la media vuelta, para luego ver a su antiguo profesor desvestirse, quitándose camiseta y pantalones, para luego doblarlos y acomodarlos cuidadosamente. Snape era tan pálido como un fantasma y el fino y obscuro pelo crecía en partes dispares, más notablemente en sus piernas, largas, delgadas y musculosas por tanto andar.

él también se dio la media vuelta en su cama y dobló la delgada almohada a la mitad para acomodar su cabeza; una vez cómodo, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de ella.

él seguía mirándola cuando ella cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

:

*)

"Cormac, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

"¡qué quieres Granger?"

Hermione apretó la mandíbula ante el despectivo tono en su voz. "quiero que consideres la posibilidad de que el grupo de Arthur Weasley se una al nuestro."

él rio estruendosamente y volteó y compartió una mirada con Jackman, y Damien, quienes estaban aún demasiado dormidos como para entender la broma. "¡escucharon eso? ¡Granger quiere que le haga un favor!" regresó la mirada a ella, puños sobre las caderas y sacó el pecho, la miró de arriba a abajo, "¿Qué tanto vale este favor para ti? estás hablando de otras veinte bocas inútiles que alimentar, eso es un pago muy grande de tu parte, ¿no?"

"Solo si ignoras su potencial, varios de ellos tienen habilidades que podemos utilizar; simplemente Snape es una enciclopedia de plantas medicinales y ríete si quieres, pero los Longbottom también tienen su uso, pueden hacer tareas repetitivas por horas sin cansarse o distraerse."

él resopló. "Supongo que debes tener un cerebro para poder distraerte, ¿o no?"

"También tienen un médico y un enfermero con amplios conocimientos de heridas mugle y técnicas de cuidado, incluso está ese hombre que sabe orfebrería, como la que traen sus ponis en las patas; Cormac. puedes ver las ventajas aquí con una apropiada planeación pueden ser lo que hace falta para hacer de esta de una pequeña tribu, de sobrevivientes, a uno una comunidad que podría significar algo."

Hermione pudo ver la chispa del deseo en sus ojos. Cormac se veía a sí mismo como un rey, desafortunadamente dicha chispa se apagó demasiado pronto. "¿Y de qué nos serviría algo de eso? estamos todos condenados, Granger. ¿con qué objetivo reconstruiríamos una civilización si somos los últimos que quedan?"

Hermione suspiró. "¡quieres morir ahora, o después? Los mugles al oeste están sumando gente y haciéndose más violentos. ¿qué haríamos si vinieran aquí? tendríamos seguridad si somos más." viendo que sus palabras no surtían efecto alguno, Hermione bajó la voz e intentó otra táctica. "La gente se cansó de mí, Cormac; se cansarán de ti también si no les das lo que necesitan. he visto a Jackman viéndote con recelo. para seguir en el poder, debes darles lo que quieren y lo que necesitan; y lo que necesitan es la mentira de que la vida regresará a algo familiar, algún día. dales los elementos y podrás vivir hasta el final en relativa paz."

Cormac pasó la mirada por toda la caverna, y asintió. finalmente encontró su mirada con la de ella; Hermione pudo ver la chispa de otro tipo de deseo. "Tendrás que hacer algo para compensar, tendría que cargar con mucho peso muerto."

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de desprecio. "Bien, solo no esperes que yo vaya a ti, y no esperes que lo disfrute." se dio la media vuelta y se disponía a irse de ahí, pero solo llegó a la mitad de camino entre él y Artur, antes de ser alcanzada por una mano que la detuvo por el brazo.

"No te di permiso para irte, Granger," gruñó Cormac. , "Tienes que aprender cuál es tu lugar. tienes a veinte vidas bajo tu cuidado. deberías aprender a portarte bien."

Hermione levantó la cabeza para verlo directamente a los ojos. "No has estado todo este tiempo tras de mi porque me porte bien, Cormac. No pidas lo que no quieres realmente. accedí, más que eso está lejos de mis capacidades, sin importar a quien mates." Soltó su brazo y se alejó.

"Se pueden quedar." Dijo ella a Artur lo suficientemente alto para que toda la cueva lo escuchase. "Cormac ha dado su palabra."

Hermione miró por su hombro a Cormac, quien tenía un rostro molesto. "Y yo he dado la mía." terminó ella en voz más baja. finalizó y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva para vigilar la comida de la mañana.

Unos minutos más tarde, Maire le dio un golpecito en el costado, para su atención. Snape se acercaba a ella con un pequeño cofre de madera. Hermione se levantó y esperó a que él llegara hasta ella y se lo entregase.

"¿Qué es esto?"

él no respondió. Snape solo lo presionó más contra ella.

finalmente ella lo abrió. dentro, el cofre había sido separado en dos compartimientos, uno lleno de sal y el otro con pimienta

Hermione levantó la mirada y se acercó el cofrecillo con cuidado. "Esto es un comentario por mi comida, ¿cierto?" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó.

"¿se ve diferente sin sus ropas ondeando detrás de él." mencionó Oona.

"Es verdad." aceptó Hermione.

"El mundo entero dejó de ondear." suspiró Maire.

:

Hermione se mantuvo cerca de su estación de cocina, tan lejos de los problemas como pudiese, solo atendiendo cuando la comunidad se comenzó a formar en línea para la cena. para evitar cualquier problema evitó a Artur y Snape, para darles la oportunidad también de establecerse sin su sombra manchando su presencia.

El día transcurrió tan bien como pudiese, con algunos agudos murmullos de parte de la gente de Cormac, sobre los nuevos inquilinos, pero el mismo Cormac permaneció en silencio.

Hermione desenrolló su cama y despachó rápidamente algunas de sus ropas y se metió a su cama pronto. poco después Snape se acercó para hacer lo mismo y ella se dio la media vuelta para darle algo de privacidad. la noche anterior ella había sido inexcusablemente grosera.

estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida, cuando Hermione tuvo que dar su primer pago. sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando Cormac llegó palpándola.

"Eres mía, Granger." dijo él entre nubes de wiskey. "Más vale que valga la pena."

Hermione suspiró y se colocó boca arriba. "No lo vale, te lo aseguro." respondió ella mientras él quitaba las sábanas y jalaba el cuello de su camisón.

comenzó a tocar torpemente las femeninas piernas. "¡Maldición! estás seca como pan tostado."

"Darías tu testículo izquierdo por un buen pedazo de pan, y lo sabes." contestó ella.

Cormac rio lo suficientemente alto como para que llamar la atención de toda la cueva, a lo que Hermione se llenó de vergüenza.

"Es cierto, ¿sabes Granger? eso es lo que me gusta de ti, siempre tienes razón."

"¡incluso cuando te digo que eres un jodido Neanderthal?"

se posicionó sobre ella. "Date por vencida, Granger. A tu tipo, las cerebrito siempre les ha gustado que un tipo como yo las note. admítelo, he provocado que mojes la ropa interior por los últimos dos años."

A Hermione le gustaría escupirle, golpearlo en el rostro e irse de ahí como lo había hecho la primera vez que él intentó meterse a la cama con ella; pero no podía hacerlo otra vez, vidas dependían de ella , de su habilidad para cerrar los ojos y pensar en Inglaterra."

"Solo terminemos con esto, ¿sí? estás algo pesado."

él le dio un golpecito en la mejilla. "Me puedo poner mucho más pesado."

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Cormac, tienes a diez mujeres que lo harían contigo sin rechistar. ¿Por qué me quieres a mí?"

él acarició la misma mejilla que antes había golpeado. "Siempre te he deseado, Granger. llevas fuego en las venas. podríamos ser buenos, ¿sabes? juntos. Podríamos dominar el mundo. eso jamás ha sido tan cierto." Cormac se acercó más para besarle el cuello. "Te gustaré más una vez que me des una oportunidad." Cormac apretó uno de sus senos. "Nunca me das una oportunidad."

"¿Jamás se te ocurrió que quizá simplemente no eres mi tipo?"

Cormac se retorció entre las piernas de la mujer, para luego frotarse contra ella. "¿Cuál es tu tipo? Yo puedo ser tu tipo."

ella negó con la cabeza. "Me gustan los hombres que pueden pensar con algo más que su pene, Cormac. Eso lo hace una labor inútil para ti, ¿no?"

él estaba algo distraído con los problemas que su pantalón le estaba dando. "Nah. Solo necesito hacer que dejes de pensar tanto."

-Buena suerte.- pensó para sí misma. Cerró los ojos y dejó que él hiciese lo suyo. Varios minutos después, ella murmuró. "¡ay por amor de...!" escupió en su mano y la metió entre sus piernas para evitar que el la rosase más.

Cormac era un total misterio para ella. era capaz de simplemente tomar lo que quisiese y aún así había insistido en su irracional idea de que eventualmente ella lo desease. cuando él convenció a la gente de que le diese la espalda a ella, había sido lo suficientemente arrogante para creer que ella lo vería como su escape a tanta responsabilidad pero se sorprendió cuando ella había preferido salirse de la cueva.

no entendía por qué simplemente no se daba por vencido. Hermione estaba consiente perfectamente de que su postura y pavoneo cuando apenas llegó con su grupo de sobrevivientes, había sido para llamar su atención. en los dos años siguientes, ella no había hecho nada para darle ánimos, de hecho había hecho todo lo posible para mostrarle su desprecio. y de todas maneras él seguía pensando que era solo cuestión de tiempo. of

Y lo había sido, ¿no? Ahí estaba él gimiendo sobre ella. al parecer las cosas si sucedían para quien esperaba.

"Estás tan estrecha." ronroneó él.

"Eso no es estrecho, idiota, es seco."

Cormac rio y acercó su boca a la de ella para besarla, a lo que ella movió la cabeza a un lado. Y el lamió su oído..

él dio un gritito parecido al de una niñita, a lo que ella rodó los ojos en burla.

en ese momento, ella vio a Snape quien la observaba con furia a lo que ella se retrajo bajo el peso de su furiosa mirada. lentamente, él sacó la mano de entre sus cobijas, manteniendo en ella su obscura varita

Hermione abrió grandes los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"Oh, te gusta eso, ¿verdad?" McLaggen canturreó , mientras trataba de meter la lengua en la oreja de la mujer.

ella quería golpear su propia cabeza contra el suelo.

En su lugar, miró a Snape quien a unos pasos de ella, seguía observándola. Hermione murmuró 'no'.

La mano se metió de nuevo debajo de las cobijas, pero la enojada mirada siguió sobre ella.

Cormac dio un gritillo una última vez y se dejó caer sobre ella. -¿ya había terminado?- Hermione no tenía forma de saberlo. con algo de suerte había tenido un ataque al corazón y había muerto... eso sería conveniente.

"¡Estuvo bien?" susurró él.

"¡¿Tú qué crees?!" dijo ella bruscamente, al tiempo que lo empujaba. "Largo de aquí. Ni se te ocurra dormir aquí; eso no es parte del trato."

"Vamos, Granger. solo un poco."

"acurrúcate con Polly," siseó Granger con sus dedos empujándolo por el estómago.

él besó su mejilla. "Eres tan hermosa Hermione."

"Si, gracias, y tú estás pesado. muévete."

Cormac se retiró un poco, finalmente y subió sus pantalones. "La primera vez es siempre incómoda," decía él con seguridad, "la siguiente será mejor." acarició su cabello con la mano. le dirigió una última mirada y se levantó. "Hasta mañana."

Hermione tomó un pedazo de toalla que mantenía en su cesto, pedazo con el que se limpió con furia; arregló una vez más su cama y recostó de lado, para luego señalar con el dedo a Snape.

"¡No te atrevas a hacer algo así de nuevo! ¡entiendes?!" siseó ella. "¡por qué crees que dejó que se quedaran aquí. solo prueba que eres útil antes de que comience a serle aburrida, le doy dos semanas antes de que tenga que fingir que lo disfruto, de ahí solo tendrán una semana a lo mucho. No añadió que quizá no viviría tanto como para darles una cuarta semana.

Snape se veía como si estuviese comiendo vidrio.

"Es un pago demasiado alto." respondió Snape en enojados susurros y una voz rasposa, luego solo se dio la vuelta.

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida por escuchar su voz que no tuvo la cabeza para añadir más.

(*)

:

Snape no se encontraba por ningún lado cuando ella se levantó por la mañana.

Arthur si estaba, pero no podía mirarla a la cara ahora que sabía cuál había sido el precio, se ocupó entonces de mostrarle a Alice y Frank como convertir fibras de carrizo en cuerda.

Hermione lo dejó con su vergüenza, no tenía tiempo para eso.

No se encontró a Snape hasta que fue su turno de lavar los platos del desayuno. dejó que las otras mujeres regresaran los platos a la cueva y se dirigió a donde él, sentado en una roca, cabello aún goteando, sus ropas del día anterior sobre el pasto, secándose al sol.

"Aprecié tu enojo anoche." mencionó ella.

"Snape no levantó la vista de la bota que sostenía en la mano, estaba inspeccionando el trabajo que ella había hecho con anterioridad. sus pálidos pies, ahí donde terminaban sus pantalones, prácticamente brillaban con el sol.

Hermione se agachó intentando ver su rostro escondido más allá de su cortina de obscuro cabello. "Siento haberme molestado contigo, pero estabas ridículo ahí; ya no existe la magia, profesor. No puedes solamente blandir un palito y hacer que los demás desaparezcan"

Ante la falta de respuesta, ella suspiró. "Señor, no puede ir por ahí con su varita como un lunático, a Cormac le gusta coleccionarlas, es como su juego simbólico de castración. le gusta ir matando la esperanza donde sea que la encuentre."

Nada. era como si ella no existiese.

Hermione se retiró la tela que sostenía su enredado cabello, y se pasó la mano por el. "Arthur dice que entiende lo que digo, así que solo espero que me haga caso. Nunca le agradó a Cormac, Profesor; y a él le encantaría apenarle; Si le da la oportunidad haciéndose notar, lo hará. Cormac es cruel y desagradable, especialmente cuando se siente amenazado. Manténgase al mínimo ¿está bien? ya va a ser de por sí difícil mantenerlos aquí, no quiero pensar cómo será si empiezan a correr y hacerse los tontos." Rompió por la mitad el pedazo de tela, para colocarlo de nuevo en su cabello. "Arthur también dice que usted es bueno cazando. siempre necesitamos más carne."

Snape levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada a ella por primera vez desde la noche anterior cuando trató de taladrarla con la mirada. Hermione se sentía como un insecto visto detrás de una jaula de cristal. "¿Que prefieres?" habló él finalmente en su distintiva voz.

Hermione no podía identificar si estaba siendo sarcástico. "Lo que sea que encuentres estará bien. solo me abstengo al canibalismo."

Hermione se levantó y sacudió la falda, al tiempo que se daba cuenta que ella también necesitaba un baño. "¡necesita algo, profesor?"

"Tengo lo que necesito." sacó de su bolsillo un par de calcetines limpios. "¿Lily, qué pasó con Potter?"

Ella se quedó pasmada. "No soy Lily."

él la miró, confundido.

"¿A qué Potter te refieres, James o Harry?"

el rostro de Snape se contorsionó en furia. "El chico. "medio gritó. "¿Qué pasó con el niño?"

"Los dejé a él y a Ron en Grimmauld Place esa mañana y me fui a Hogsmeade. no los volví a ver. No sé lo que haya pasado con ellos." Solo espero que hayan salido de Londres antes de que cayese." Hermione miró como su rostro pasó por varias expresiones, pero preponderantemente confusión. "Si ayuda en algo, ya no era un niño. cumplió con su deber, señor."

Sus palabras lo dejaron perdido y desolado. Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado y negó con la cabeza. "Aveces me confundo." susurró.

Hermione se agachó y apretó su hombro. "A todos nos pasa." dijo quedamente. Él se veía tan desesperado que ella añadió. "Puedo ser Lily si lo desea. a mí no me importa."

él levantó la cabeza y la miró con dureza, a lo que ella se preguntó si había empeorado las cosas.

Hermione se dio por vencida y se fue de ahí.

:

Snape no regresó para la comida de la tarde, nadie lo vio sino hasta la tarde siguiente cuando llegó a la entrada de la cueva con un ciervo sobre los hombros. caminó directo al fondo de la cueva, y dejó caer el ciervo a los pies de Hermione; después, solo se dio la media vuelta y se retiró sin decir una palabra.

Hermione sonrió mientras Maire y Oona celebraban la caza. lo tomaron por las patas y lo llevaron fuera para despellejarlo. Hermione aventó otra rama al fuego y siguió el camino de las mujeres.

afuera, Maire levantaba pedazos de carne, colocándolos en una cuerda, colgada a un árbol. Oona tenía los ojos bien abiertos y jaló a Hermione cuando se acercó. "¿qué sucede?"

"No hay heridas." dijo Oona, la más joven.

Maire sacó su cuchillo y cortó la garganta del ciervo, dejando caer la sangre en el cubo que había colocado previamente. "Ahora si la hay." regañó la mujer mayor.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de comprender. finalmente sacó su propio cuchillo. "No tengo tiempo para sin sentidos. vamos a trabajar."

:

Snape estuvo de caza otras tres veces, siempre regresando con carne. en una ocasión regresó con un ciervo tan grande que tuvo que cargarlo con dos ponis, en otra ocasión un borrego; pero los rumores comenzaron cuando llegó con un jabalí, no era uno salvaje, solo un cerdo silvestre, pero un cerdo como ese no era algo fácil de atrapar.

en cada ocasión, faltaba una herida en los cuerpos.

la cueva se había llenado con el delicioso aroma de cerdo y de rumores sobre Snape y su capacidad para hacer magia. Hermione se negaba a creer dichos rumores.

Cormac no estaba para nada feliz. comenzaba a darse cuenta de que jamás tuvo lealtad, solo miedo; el agrado de la gente estaba cambiando lentamente en su eje invisible. Por las noches, se volvió más demandante con ella.

viendo atrás, se dio cuenta de que la vida de Cormac podría haberse medido conforme a la distancia entre su cama y la de Snape. cada noche, él colocaba su cama un par de pulgadas más cerca de ella. cada noche él la miraba con enojo mientras Cormac hacía lo suyo. Hermione sabía que Cormac se estaba cansando de ella, de intentar domarla, pero ella simplemente no podía comenzar a fingir y mientras los días pasaban ella se volvía más mordaz.

Una mañana ella vio a Snape en su camino de regreso del río. Hizo un gesto a las otras mujeres para que regresaran a la cueva y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba afilando su largo cuchillo en una piedra.

"Realmente no estás ayudando, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, lo estás haciendo, obviamente, toda esa casería, es bastante efectiva pero tus miradas en la noche son cada vez más molestas. Al menos podrías mirarlo a él, y No me harías sentir peor de lo que ya me siento. Si recuerdas, no era exactamente la perra de la escuela. Esto no es fácil para mí, ¿sabes? No necesito tus críticas."

Snape no respondió, solo siguió raspando la hoja, poniéndola más nerviosa.

"Y puedes dejar de fingir que realmente usas eso. Sé que estás envenenando a los animales de alguna manera. Intenta no envenenar a ninguno de nosotros mientras estás en eso".

Snape la miró y dijo: "Ella le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, Para sobrevivir, debes abrazarla".

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿Qué eres, ahora un oráculo? Bueno, Sibil, ¡muchas gracias!" se dio la media vuelta y alejó.

:

Esa noche, Snape no la miró con su habitual furia ...

... En su lugar, él la miró con tristeza.

:

*N de T: Son solo dos capítulos, magníficos.

la historia fue publicada el 17 de septiembre, del 2011, y la autora dejó esta nota que me pareció divertida el replicarla.

AN: No sé si alguien fuera de los EE. UU. Lo sabe, pero se suponía que el mundo terminaría la primavera pasada. Verán, según el líder de una oscura secta religiosa aquí en los Estados Unidos, afirmaba que el 21 de mayo sería el Rapto. Todos lo sabíamos porque este líder hizo que sus amigos donaran los ahorros de toda su familia para poder publicar carteles publicitarios en todo el país y decirnos a todos que nos preparásemos. Uno de estos consejos prácticos se publicó a la vuelta de la esquina de la escuela de mi hijo. Consejos útiles, de muchas maneras. Eso era todo. El final de los tiempos. SIP. entonces. Exactamente a las 6pm Bueno, no exactamente, resulta que cuando llegaron las 6 de la tarde hubo un poco de confusión sobre en qué zona horaria se encontraba el Todopoderoso.

Entonces, el 21, mientras estaba sentada bebiendo mi cóctel y esperando mi divino viaje en taxi a climas más cálidos. Supe que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme sin que pareciera el último esfuerzo para no quemarme. Entonces Se me ocurrió que eso hubiera apestado totalmente para el mundo mágico.

Quiero decir, imagínalo. Derrotas a Voldypants, solo para que todo se valla a la mierda de todas formas.

Esto me hizo pensar ... y saben lo que pasa cuando hago eso.

Me salté el Rapto, ya que el Todopoderoso también le dio un pase esta vez, y me fui con algo más científico. En este caso, algo real. aunque raro. No voy a mentir, Está ahí fuera.)

-N de T: supongo que la autora se refiere a la inversión de los polos... una posibilidad real.

en fin,

¿a cuántos fines del mundo han sobrevivido? bueno, que yo tenga en cuenta, a cinco... ya, que divertido.

Subo este fic, y el otro, hoy 22 de abril, por 'El día de la Tierra.

bueno, hoy, el 3 de marzo o el o el 5 de junio ... no importa. Cuidemos nuestro hogar.

sorprendentemente he sabido de personas que no ven la importancia de cuidar el amiente. una de las razones que dan es que para el momento en el que todo se ponga mal, ellos van a estar muertos... si así es.. ¿es que no piensan en sus hijos? (¡esta persona los tiene¡)

y aunque no los tuviese.. pues algo de empatía por todas las generaciones futuras, ¿no?

o si crees en la reencarnación pues por ti mismo...

bueno... si tienen alguna razón por la cual no cuidar el medio ambiente.. díganmelo, por favor, me interesa saber.

Nos leemos en una semana… o menos, ye


	2. Chapter 2

edad oscura

El caos reina después de que todo el mundo parece estar llegando a su fin, pero la esperanza llega disfrazada de desesperación. UA. Traducción.

Personajes gracias a J.K.R.

Historia original gracias a Aurette

Traducción: Smithback

Dark Ages Edad Obscura

La noche siguiente, Hermione dejó pasar tiempo para retirarse a la cama. frotó y lavó el caldero y detuvo el fuego. Incluso contó los cubiertos y los cuencos.

"No puedes posponerlo, sabes", dijo Maire en voz baja. "Él ya te está mirando."

"Lo sé. Solo deseo que más personas apaguen sus antorchas. Estoy cansada de ser vigilada".

Maire asintió con comprensión. "Uno pensaría que con todos los demás actos nocturnos, la gente ya se aburriría. Pero tienen apuestas en juego".

"Apuestas?"

"Sí. Cuál de ustedes mata al otro primero. Se han dado por vencidos a que tú lo disfrutarías.".

Hermione se estremeció. "¿A quién apostaste?" preguntó.

"Snape," contestó Maire con una risa tranquila. "Te ha estado observando".

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Lo sé. Es realmente molesto. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo como para tener que aguantar a Cormac".

Maire se rio. "¿Quieres decir que él te observa en esos momentos también?"

Hermione inclinó su cabeza. "¿qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

La mujer mayor chasqueó los dientes. "Me habría parecido obvio. No se relaciona con nadie más que con Weasley y contigo".

"Eso es solo porque él realmente no conoce a nadie más".

"La mitad de la gente aquí eran sus estudiantes, y yo fui a la escuela con él. No quiere conocer a nadie más. Sabe lo que sucede a su alrededor, puedes estar segura de que te está observando. Además, Se acuesta a tu lado cada noche, ¿no? Muchas de las mujeres han estado tratando de ser amables con él, incluso Oona. Simplemente actúa como si no las viera ".

"Rara vez reconoce mi existencia también."

"Oh, él sabe que existes, querida".

"También me llama por el nombre equivocado, Maire. No significa nada".

Maire soltó una carcajada; alzó la mano y tomó la antorcha sobre sus cabezas. "Estás ciega porque quieres estarlo." dijo ella mientras bajaba el cubo de arena al suelo. "Vete a la cama, Granger. Si haces que Cormac venga a buscarte, a la larga será peor para ti".

Hermione asintió y se dirigió a su petate.

Snape ya estaba dormido a tan solo un palmo de distancia; su cabello se desplegó lejos de su cara. dejando ver sus descuidadas patillas que contrastaban con la mandíbula escasamente peluda que mostraba que se afeitaba a diario. Hermione trazó mentalmente las líneas grabadas en una cara que no se relajaba incluso en el sueño y que solo lograba lucir más triste.

Pensó en mover sus mantas más lejos, pero no lo hizo. Estaba molesta, cierto, pero había algo perversamente reconfortante en su presencia. algo Protector.

Hermione hizo una mueca. Ese último pensamiento fue pura proyección. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sentido algo, incluso vago como protección.

Incluso antes del Cataclismo, Hogwarts solo había ofrecido la ilusión. Sus años allí habían estado llenos de peligros, y ciertamente había pagado el precio. Los años entre la victoria y el fin del mundo habían sido amargamente cortos y llenos de un caos al tratar de trazar un rumbo para su vida. Los años posteriores habían sido nada menos que una lucha por engrasar las ya difíciles circunstancias de la vida de las personas bajo su cuidado.

Snape era ahora uno de aquellos por los que se sentía responsable, una carga más; al igual que el grupo de Arthur. sin embargo, se sentía cómoda con el hecho de que Snape estuviese aquí. agregaba peso a su creencia de que tal vez sus amigos aún sobrevivían en algún lugar. Hermione extendió la mano y a la cama de Snape y subió la manta sobre su hombro.

Hermione suspiró y se quitó los zapatos, empujándolos contra la pared antes de sentarse en sus mantas. Se quitó los calcetines y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada limpio. A lavar mañana, entonces.

Acababa de colocar su cabeza en la almohada cuando Cormac se tropezó, más borracho que de costumbre. Hermione erró los ojos brevemente antes de levantar sus mantas.

Fue su primer gesto de bienvenida desde que comenzaron esta farsa. Hermione pudo notar que él estaba sorprendido. La expresión sucia en su rostro se aclaró, y él la miró a los ojos con una expresión casi tímida. Ella contuvo la risa. Qué tonto. ¿Todos los hombres eran tan fáciles de jugar?

Cormac se arrastró y comenzó a tocarla. "Lo quieres, ¿verdad? Casi te había abandonado, ya sabes."

Ella no respondió, solo escupió en su mano y la limpió entre sus piernas, antes de ayudarlo con sus pantalones. a lo que él vio este acto como una prueba adicional de su deseo y la última ira que había llevado a consigo través de la cueva se evaporó.

"Oh, sí ..." gimió, empujándola.

Ella retiró la mano y se la secó en la camisa. Tendría que navegar él solo. Estaría condenada si lo tocaba antes de que estuviese obligada a hacerlo. Su último acto de aquiescencia simulado fue tirar de su cabeza hacia abajo y sostenerla junto a la de ella cuando finalmente él logró llegar a donde quería hacerlo. parecía lo suficientemente tierno como para pasar el examen, pero la verdad era que ella simplemente no quería ver su cara. Eso era todo lo que podía fingir esa noche.

Hermione volvió la cabeza lejos de él y lanzó una mirada a Snape. Su boca todavía estaba ligeramente separada, con una mano larga, relajada y de dedos asomados sobre la manta de lana mientras dormía. Al verlo dormir, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por primera vez, le causó un dolor inesperado en el pecho.

Se encontró luchando contra las lágrimas y se mordió la lengua para mantenerse concentrada.

Hermione sabía que estaba siendo ridícula; Snape estaba completamente inconsciente de su difícil situación. se dio cuenta de que su ardiente ira había sido necesaria. Yaciendo allí, con los ojos como dagas enojados hacia ella, había estado expresando libremente la rabia que ella había tenido que ocultar. Sin ella, se sentía como una víctima, no como una luchadora.

se estremeció de repulsión cuando Cormac gimió. Por supuesto, él lo malinterpretó.

"Te gusta así?" Le susurró en su oído. "Sabía que vendrías por ahí. Demonios, eres tan sexy".

Hermione ahogó un sollozo, retorciendo su rostro lejos de él. Ella consideró ir por su cuchillo y cortarle la garganta, pero eso sería una tontería. Sus dos títeres no dudarían en asumir el control, y eran mucho más despiadados y mucho menos dispuestos a escuchar razón.

"Oh, ya veo", dijo. "No puedes admitirlo todavía." Él se rio "Vamos, mantén los ojos cerrados y acuéstate".

Así lo hiso, Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiéndose completamente perdida, y cuando Cormac dejó caer su cabeza hacia la almohada improvisada, ella estiró su mano hacia Snape,

deteniéndose antes de tocarlo. sabía que era un gesto estúpido. Él no había podido ayudar La primera noche que sacó su inútil varita; en ese momento ella le había 'sugerido' qué podía hacer con la varita. Además, claro, de estar más que un poco loco. No sabía qué haría, o incluso si haría algo. Este era el precio que ella había decidido pagar voluntariamente para darle algo de paz a Arthur.

Retiró la mano, pero casi saltó cuando sintió que un pliegue de tela y dedos cálidos la cubrían. Abrió los ojos y vio a Snape mirándola a través de los medio velados párpados. Lo soltó brevemente, para lanzar la esquina de su manta más allá del brazo, antes de tomar su mano con la suya otra vez.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa acuosa mientras sus ojos se cerraban. No había ninguna señal de que estuviera despierto, con excepción de su pulgar que le acariciaba los nudillos debajo de la manta.

Incluso después de que McLaggen terminó y se fue, con una ráfaga de besos húmedos en la frente, se aferró a la mano de Snape debajo de la manta.

:

Hermione estaba en el río, lavando la ropa, cuando Jackman se acercó. Se sentó en una roca junto a ella y le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" espetó ella, quitándoselo y saltando a un lado.

"Basta de eso, Granger. Cormac nos dijo que finalmente estás cediendo. Todos saben que la Princesa de Hielo se está derritiendo". Se levantó y se acercó a ella. "Pensé que te gustaría un cambio de menú, por así decirlo".

Ella sacó su cuchillo y lo agarró. "Voy a hacerte un favor y fingir que no escuché eso, si te das la vuelta y te alejas ahora mismo".

"Tal vez quiera escucharla."

Ambos se giraron y miraron a Arthur Weasley. Parecía pálido y sin aliento, pero estaba agarrando una rama robusta como un garrote. Snape estaba de pie más allá de su hombro, dándole a Jackman una mirada que helaba la sangre.

Jackman miró a su alrededor, pero no tenía aliados en el área. Escupió en el suelo y miró a Hermione. "Terminaremos esta conversación en otro momento", dijo sugestivamente. "Puedo ver que estás ocupada por ahora." Se alejó, dejando un amplio espacio entre él y Arthur y Snape.

Cuando él se fue, Hermione se volvió hacia ellos. "¿Qué creen que están haciendo?" siseo ella.

Arthur parecía desconcertado. "Pensé que te estábamos salvando de una situación desagradable", dijo con una pequeña nota de indignación, mientras Snape caminaba hacia el río.

"¡Se supone que debes congraciarte con ellos, no elegir bandos! Si intentas defenderme, harás enemigos para tu gente".

Artur se hundió. "Hermione ..." Hizo una pausa y se frotó la cara con la mano. "Esto no está bien. He estado hablando con los demás, y bueno, algunos de nosotros estamos listos para irnos. Te hemos puesto en una posición insostenible, y está mal. Podemos empacar nuestras cosas y marcharnos esta misma noche si tú lo deseas."

Hermione bajó la mirada. "¿Y a dónde iríamos?"

"Cualquier lugar tiene que ser mejor".

Ella sacudió la cabeza con poca energía. "No. Tenías razón la primera vez. No hay ningún lugar para nosotros ahí fuera. Cuando me fui la primera vez, estuve a punto de morir de hambre. irme con ustedes fue un tonto sueño.

"¡Estaba equivocado la primera vez!"

"¡No, no lo estabas!" chasqueó ella. "Piénsalo, Arthur. ¿Por qué estabas tan dispuesto a quedarte? ¿Por qué habrías caminado hasta el extremo de Escocia? Mírate, Estás demasiado enfermo para irte. Sabes mejor que nadie lo que hay ahí fuera. ¿Realmente es peor? ¿Cuántos de ustedes estaban allí cuando escaparon de Londres? ¿ Strout me dijo que eran casi doscientos. Sólo le quedaban veinte cuando llegó aquí. Yo escapé de Hogsmeade con trescientos. Para cuando encontramos estas cuevas, sólo quedábamos noventa. Hemos perdido más desde entonces. Cada vez que enviamos una partida para buscar o cazar comida, no hay garantía de que regresen."

Hermione se sentó de nuevo en la roca, girando la cabeza para ver a Snape que recogía su ropa que había empezado a alejarse en la lenta corriente del río. Snape Caminaba alrededor, hasta la mitad del muslo en el agua, tirando de sus calcetines.

"Lo aprecio, Arthur. Realmente lo hago. El gesto realmente significa algo para mí, pero los caminos todavía están llenos de fanáticos y forajidos. Este lugar puede ser un infierno, pero sabes tan bien como yo que es uno de los anillos más pequeños". Es difícil imaginar que la gente le tenga miedo a los mugles con sus estúpidas pistolas de pólvora negra, pero es esa incredulidad la que ha matado a muchos. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer con nuestra colección de cuchillos, espadas y ballestas caseras? "

"¡No todos pueden estar locos!" Arthur se quebró.

"No, pero todos están asustados. Han pasado menos de cuatro años desde que el mundo se fue al infierno. Millones de personas han muerto. Solo las comunidades con un líder fuerte han sobrevivido. En una época de caos, fuerte siempre significa a estar dispuesto a ser brutal. Es por eso que Cormac está a cargo, y yo no. La gente se siente más segura con él. Si hubiera tenido un par de chicos que me apoyaran, todavía estaría a cargo".

"Pero…"

Estaba claro por la forma en que su voz se fue apagando, y el consiguiente silencio, que Artur se había quedado sin palabras. Sacudió la cabeza sin poder hacer nada y dejó caer su bastón.

"Vuelve a la cueva, Arthur. Haz las paces con Jackman. Dile que también intenté atacarte. Dile lo que necesites. Solo no dejes que se ponga el sol con él guardando rencor".

Arthur la miró con dolor; después, solo se dio la vuelta. Hermione observó su abatida presencia hasta que se perdió de vista en una curva.

Volviendo la cabeza ante el sonido de un húmedo chapoteo ,se quedó mirando la pila que Snape había dejado caer en su cesto de juncos. Hermione miró su ropa empapada y se estremeció. Cada vez que ella empezaba a pensar que él no estaba tan loco como parecía, él hacía algo así como caminar hacia el río completamente vestido.

"Gracias", dijo ella en voz baja.

Él no respondió. Snape solo se sentó a su lado en la roca y tomó su mano. Se sentó así hasta que las sombras se alargaron en la hierba, mientras ella lloraba

contra su hombro.

Finalmente, Hermione se apartó y se frotó la cara.

"¿Cómo haces esto?" preguntó él de la nada.

Ella se volvió hacia él, no estaba segura de si él estaba allí o no, pero sus ojos eran claros y brillantes cuando la miraba.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¿Cómo te mantienes cuerda bajo todo éste peso?"

Hermione resopló. "Ellos me necesitan". Se levantó y agarró su ropa. "Ser necesitado es probablemente lo único que me mantiene sana, Snape".

Él frunció el ceño mientras miraba el agua. "Ser necesitado me volvió loco".

Ella le echó un vistazo. "Pareces bastante cuerdo en este momento."

Se puso de pie, dejando una marca húmeda en la roca. "Lo sé. Lo he estado durante días. Lo encuentro bastante molesto".

Hermione dio una risa triste cuando él se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

:

(*)

"¡Oi! ¡Apártate, idiota!"

"Déjalo. Probablemente no te entienda de todos modos. No vale la pena hablarle" dijo Hermione .

Como para demostrar su punto de vista, Snape desenrolló su petate y se sentó de espaldas a ellos para desatarse las botas. Sus mantas se superponían al borde de la de ella.

Cormac la alcanzó y la empujó con disgusto. "Sigue acercándose. a este paso, mañana, simplemente se arrastrará aquí con nosotros. Siempre fue espeluznante, pero esto es demasiado, incluso para él".

"Si no te gusta, siempre puedes ir a buscar la cama de otra persona. Lo prometo, no me importará nada."

Él la miró, una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. "Después de anoche, tengo problemas para creer eso". Él se giró sobre ella y comenzó a besarla en el cuello.

Cerró los ojos y apartó la cara, incapaz de fingir siquiera el más mínimo placer.

Cuando ella estiró la mano para alcanzar a Snape, su mano estaba esperando justo debajo del borde de su manta. Él tomó la de ella y la tiró hacia abajo, doblando sus cálidos dedos alrededor de ella.

Cerró los ojos y forzó su concentración para reducirla a nada más que a esa mano. Sintió la fuerza, el calor y los callos ásperos que combinaban con los suyos. Sus dedos exploraron los diminutos vellos a lo largo del borde y la piel sorprendentemente suave en la unión de su mano y muñeca.

Cuando Hermione sintió que sus dedos se deslizaban a lo largo de los suyos, un ligero y vacilante movimiento, el efecto en ella fue eléctrico.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y ella le lanzó una mirada, pero su rostro estaba tan cerrado como sus ojos.

Respiró temblorosa y volvió a frotar la suave piel. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió que su mano acariciaba la de ella en respuesta. Sus dedos se deslizaron a lo largo de su palma y luego se entrelazaron con los de ella. Hermione cerró la mano alrededor de la de él, y la apretó ligeramente antes de relajar su mano y explorar un poco más.

Sus manos bailaban juntas, sintiendo, descubriendo, aprendiendo los contornos de cada uno. Su otra mano se unió y comenzó a masajear la de ella entre ellos.

La boca de Hermione se abrió cuando comenzó a jadear suavemente, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho.

McLaggen gimió. "Merlín, Granger. Te acabas de mojar ... Dime la verdad. Dime que te gusta ...".

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron, y clavando una venenosa mirada a Cormac con una mirada furiosa.

Hermione le apretó la mano. "Me gusta," le susurró ella.

Snape la miró y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego volvió a cerrarla. Cerró los ojos y le puso la mano más debajo de la manta para que pudiera presionarla contra su pecho sobre su corazón. Extendiendo su mano, Hermione quiso que él entendiera su silenciosa aceptación. los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas de una sensación diferente, mientras sentía el latido palpitante bajo su palma.

Hermione deslizó su mano a lo largo del masculino cuerpo, debajo de su cuello ahuecando su mandíbula. Él volvió la cabeza y le dio un beso en la muñeca, y ella gimió suavemente.

Cormac gimió y se dispuso a levantarse, pero ella le rodeó el cuello con la otra mano y tiró de él hacia abajo, sujetándolo.

Se le ocurrió que la situación era más que un poco extraña. Snape estaba haciendo el amor con su mano mientras Cormac la estaba follando. Pero la vida se había vuelto extraña hace siglos. Normal era un concepto altamente inestable.

Ella le acarició los labios con el pulgar, y él abrió la boca y lo chupó.

"¡Ohh!".

"Sí, Granger, eso es. Déjalo ir", canturreó McLaggen. "Oh, dioses, te sientes tan bien ..."

Hermione lo ignoró. Él no existía en este momento. Aquí, solo estaba ella y los ojos oscuros de Snape que la miraban con un deseo desnudo. Tragó saliva y le acarició la cara.

Con poca advertencia, Cormac se vino con un gruñido, maldiciendo por su falta de control y culpándola. Hermione soltó la mano de Snape y comenzó a empujar a McLaggen.

"Vamos, Granger. Déjame quedarme. Sabes que te gustó".

"Sigue diciéndote eso y tal vez algún día se haga realidad" susurró ella. "!Ahora Suéltame!"

Cormac rodó, alejándose; obviamente confundido y le dio una mirada de desconcierto Ella puso los ojos en blanco y buscó una franela en la cesta de su ropa y comenzó a limpiarse entre las piernas antes de que él incluso se subiera los pantalones. Se puso de pie de un salto y se marchó, casi pisando a varias personas por el camino.

Tiró la tela lejos de ella y se dejó caer sobre sus mantas, tratando de tomarse unos momentos para calmarse y recoger sus pensamientos. No funcionó. Cuando Hermione giró su cabeza hacia Snape, él levantó su manta en invitación, a lo que ella casi voló debajo.

Snape la atrajo contra su pecho y atacó sus labios, besándola con avidez desde su boca hasta su clavícula. Hermione se aferró a él aferrándose a su camisa; él se apartó el tiempo suficiente para quitarse la camisa, y Ella gimió levemente cuando sus manos encontraron su piel.

Él deslizó sus manos por sus muslos y la levantó levemente y en unos momentos ambos estaban desnudos. Acercándose, ella apretó sus manos alrededor de su sexo, capturó su boca de nuevo y lo besó con avidez. Él dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando ella lo guio a su posición y empujó hacia adentro con una respiración entrecortada.

Una vez llena de él, Snape se detuvo y se levantó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Su mano acarició algunos mechones caprichosos de su cabello fuera del camino antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y besarla suavemente. Cerró los ojos, separó los labios bajo su dulce beso y dejó que el resto del mundo desapareciera.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ambos estaban húmedos y jadeando, envueltos uno alrededor del otro en una saciada necesidad. Hermione volvió la cabeza y le besó la mandíbula. Él acarició su nariz con su propia nariz antes de presionar la boca contra su sien.

A una docena de pies de distancia, una antorcha moribunda escupió su último trozo de resina, iluminando brevemente la mirada asesina de Cormac.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula mientras lentamente desenredaba sus piernas de la cintura de Snape. se acurrucó contra él, mientras Snape colocaba su manta alrededor de su hombro posesivamente y dejaba caer un último beso en su cabeza. Con un tirón rápido, la manta borró la vista de McLaggen.

:

(*)

Hermione se había mordido el labio hasta sangrar, cuando la bomba finalmente estalló, a media mañana.

Su desayuno hacía tiempo que se había convertido en un bulto duro en su vientre, al reclamarse a sí misma por su estupidez. No había dormido con Snape, sino que habían estado en la gloria, había sido tan absurdamente abierto al respecto.

Ella se había deslizado de sus brazos en las primeras horas de la mañana y había empezado a preparar la comida de la mañana. Él le había dado una pequeña sonrisa cuando le entregó su tazón para que se llenara, pero aparte de eso, no había hecho nada más que sentarse en una roca y afilar su cuchillo de caza

mientras Cormac lo observaba como si tuviese dagas en los ojos.

Cada mirada de reproche de Moira o Arthur se sentía como un golpe en el estómago.

Cuando Cormac se había burlado de Snape con Jackman y Damien a sus lados, Hermione estaba a punto de vomitar.

Se levantó de un salto, a pesar de los intentos de Moira y Oona por arrastrarla hacia abajo.

"Snape, mi buen amigo!" dijo Cormac con falsa jovialidad. "He estado pensando. Ya que obviamente eres el mejor cazador aquí, pensé que serviría a los intereses de nuestra pequeña familia feliz si les mostraras a mis muchachos algunos trucos. Después de todo, tenemos muchas más bocas que alimentar, necesitamos perfeccionar algunas habilidades, ¿no? ¿Qué dices? " La sonrisa falsa cayó y la cara de Cormac fue una máscara de amenaza. "Necesitamos carne.

Es hora de ganarte tu sustento".

e Snape no respondió. Él solo comprobó el filo de su cuchillo, y lo enfundó. Se puso de pie y se acercó a su petate, tomándolo junto con un pequeño bulto. Se giró y le dio a Hermione una mirada fija, antes de caminar de regreso junto a McLaggen y sus secuaces y salir de la cueva.

El silencio que dejó a su paso fue opresivo.

"¿Y bien? No te quedes ahí parado. ¡Ve por él!"

Jackman y Damien se apresuraron a agarrar su equipo y seguirlo.

Cormac se volvió y le dio a Hermione una sonrisa horrible, antes de agarrar el codo de Polly Valefar y arrastrar la chica tonta que reía hacia su cama.

Moira agarró la mano de Hermione y tiró de ella hacia abajo. "Lo siento, muchacha", dijo en voz baja. "Era un buen hombre, sin duda".

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

:

Durante la cena, no pudo soportar más la tensión. Dejó que Oona y Moira sirvieran, y fue a empacar sus cosas.

Estaba a medio camino de la entrada de la cueva cuando Cormac la detuvo.

"¿Abandonas, Granger?" le gritó. "¿Qué pasa con la gente que esperas proteger?"

Se giró para verlo parado detrás de Alice Longbottom, quien estaba sonriendo a su cuchara. Hermione suspiró, cargada de pérdidas y derrotas. "Cormac, yo no…

¡NO!"

Hubo un escalofriante rasguño de metal contra hueso cuando Alice soltó un grito de sorpresa. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y se dejó caer al suelo. Cormac

agarró su cuchillo y dejó que su peso lo sacara mientras caía.

Una mujer gritó y varios de los niños más pequeños comenzaron a llorar.

"¡Bastardo!" Hermione dejó caer sus cosas al suelo y corrió hacia Alicia.

Arthur llegó allí antes que ella, pero se apartó de un salto cuando Cormac le lanzó un cuchillo ensangrentado.

"¿Cómo pudiste?" Hermione se arrodilló junto a la madre de Neville.

Cormac le sonrió. "¿Honestamente? Fue fácil. A ella no le importó. Probablemente ni siquiera sepa que está muerta".

Hermione puso a la mujer en su regazo. "Eso sería porque todavía no está muerta, ¡bastardo psicópata!"

Miriam Strout se acercó y colocó sus brazos debajo de Alice, apartándola del camino mientras Hermione se ponía de pie.

"Estás cometiendo un error peligroso, Cormac".

"¿Lo estoy? ¿Y qué sería eso? Los días son cada vez más fríos, o ¿te olvidaste de eso? Pronto nos faltarán alimentos".

"Si lo somos, es porque acabas de apuñalar a uno de nuestros mejores cosechadores, gilipollas. ¿Y Snape? ¡Fue nuestro mejor cazador! ¿Realmente crees que le estás haciendo un favor a alguien limitando nuestros recursos? ¿Realmente crees que alguien aquí? ¿Es lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que estás haciendo esto por ellos? ¿Vale la pena dormir conmigo para arriesgar la vida de todos? ¿Qué tan enfermo estás?

Se giró y miró al resto de la gente en la cueva. "¿Sigue siendo la mejor opción? ¿Todos realmente quieren vivir de esta manera?"

Murmullos se hicieron escuchar en toda la caverna. La tensión creció.

Los ojos de Cormac se ensancharon un poco cuando la gente comenzó a avanzar. Giró en círculo, extendiendo los brazos. "¿No te gusto? ¡Entonces hagan algo al respecto! miren si Granger y su comité de tontos pueden salvarlos de los mugles cuando lleguen aquí. ¡Oh! ¿No lo sabían?" Él dejó caer sus brazos. "Los mismos que acabaron con Hogsmeade se han unido a los que se encuentran al oeste de nuestro territorio. Ahora hay quinientos fácilmente y tienen armas.

¿Por qué crees que la caza ha sido tan escasa? Es solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que vengan por aquí. Probablemente en algún momento de este invierno, ¿y luego qué sucederá? ¿Van a exiliar a tus únicos luchadores?"

El corazón de Hermione se hundió cuando vio que el miedo regresaba a los ojos de la gente. Podía medir su derrota por el número de personas que dio un paso atrás y apartó la vista de ella en desgracia.

Hermione agachó la cabeza. "Déjame ir", dijo en voz baja.

Él extendió la mano y le pellizcó la barbilla con fuerza. "Vete ... y otro morirá", escupió.

"Estás loco," siseó ella.

"Todos estamos locos, Granger", dijo él en voz baja. "Incluso tú. Después de todo, tú eres quien se acostó con ese grasiento, ¿Qué tan enfermo es eso? ese hombre está loco". Tiró su cara hacia un lado mientras la soltaba. "Trajiste esto a ti misma".

"Está más sano que tú", respondió ella bruscamente. Dándose la vuelta, fue y recogió sus pertenencias del suelo y se dirigió hacia la parte posterior de la cueva.

Cuando Cormac se acercó a ella esa noche, fue solo para golpearla brutalmente y dejarla llorando tan silenciosamente como pudo. Arthur vino y se sentó en una roca junto a su cama y se mantuvo vigilando el resto de la noche.

:

Al día siguiente, Hermione vigiló a Alicia, secándole el febril rostro con un paño fresco mientras Alicia yacía moribunda en una plataforma cerca de la entrada a la cueva. Las únicas personas que se acercaron eran Strout, Arthur y Frank Longbottom, éste último, sentado junto a su esposa, porque él siempre se había sentado al lado de su esposa.

Strout se había dormido en algún lugar en las primeras horas de la mañana. Cormac había perforado un pulmón y había cortado parcialmente la columna vertebral de Alice. Sin magia, no había nada que alguien pudiera hacer. por lo único que la sanadora, había podido hacer era trabajar con Hermione , le vendó las costillas y le había colocado una férula en la muñeca.

Arthur se sentó junto a Frank, luciendo perdido, con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro; constantemente miraba a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza.

Pasado el mediodía, Alice dejó escapar un gorgoteo burbujeante y dejó de respirar. Strout dijo unas pocas palabras de silenciosa bendición antes de cerrar los ojos de la mujer muerta.

"Podría haber durado mucho más", dijo en voz baja.

Hermione asintió rígidamente y comenzó a llorar. "No tenía que suceder en absoluto", susurró ella.

Strout negó con la cabeza. "Creo que era inevitable. Él está tan loco como aquel sombrerero. Tenemos que irnos. Todos nosotros. Antes de que regresen sus matones".

"De acuerdo," dijo Arthur en voz baja.

Miriam se quitó la manta superior y levantó la sábana inferior alrededor del cuerpo. Sacó una aguja y un cordón del bolsillo, obviamente preparada para esto, y comenzó a coser rápidamente la sábana en un sudario.

Hermione limpió la sangre que se había escapado de la boca de la mujer muerta y trató de arreglar su cabello gris antes de doblar la sábana sobre su cara.

El sonido de los cascos precedió a la sombra que bloqueaba la luz de la entrada de la cueva.

Hermione se giró para ver a Snape dirigiendo a un pony, que a sus espaldas llevaba un cerdo salvaje atado a su espalda.

Dejó escapar un grito débil y luego se tapó los hinchados labios con las manos, para bloquear más el sonido que escapaba de su boca.

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon cuando la vio, y ella lo observó mientras observaba el cuadro que tenía ante él.

"¿Dónde están mis hombres?" gritó Cormac, levantándose con la mano en su cuchillo.

"¿Tú hiciste esto?" Preguntó Snape en voz baja. Su brazo hizo un gesto de barrido que captó la cara de Hermione, así como el cuerpo de Alice.

Si Cormac se sorprendió al escuchar a Snape hablar, no lo demostró. "¡Responde a mi pregunta!"

"él lo hizo," dijo Arthur a Snape, levantándose y acomodándose. "Hermione intentó ir tras de ti."

Snape dejó caer la cuerda del pony y sacó su varita de su manga.

Hubo un momento de sorprendido silencio, y luego Hermione se estremeció cuando McLaggen se echó a reír. Sacó su cuchillo de su vaina.

"Oh, esto es divertido, profesor", dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Se volvió hacia Hermione. "Mira bien a tu amante, Granger. ¿Este es el idiota que elegiste?"

Snape levantó su varita y la apuntó, no a Cormac, sino a Alice. "Venikython. Imperio!"

La sala estalló en gritos y jadeos cuando la luz roja salió disparada de la varita de Snape.

Strout se tiró a un lado y Hermione se echó hacia atrás cuando Alice se incorporó. La sábana cayó, y cuando el cadáver abrió los ojos, Hermione casi vomitó.

Estaban en llamas. La caverna se llenó con el hedor del azufre ardiente del humo y las llamas que brotaban de las cuencas de los ojos.

El pony dejó escapar un chillido aterrorizado, pero no se escapó. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Snape también lo tenía esclavizado.

La cosa que Snape había llamado se puso en pie, ganando más control motor cuando salió de la cubierta improvisada y la pateó. La gente comenzó a gritar cuando se giró hacia Cormac y levantó los brazos, con las manos curvadas en garras.

Cormac dio un paso atrás y la cosa siguió. Tropezó con una piedra y se estiró, agarrando a Polly para enderezarse. Cuando la criatura de Snape se acercó, tiró a Polly delante de él y la empujó hacia adelante.

Ella tuvo el buen sentido de desmayarse.

Cormac retrocedió más lejos, agarrando rápidamente a un niño. Sostuvo al chico Twilling por el pelo y puso el cuchillo en la garganta. "Llámalo, Snape, o Kevin aquí paga el precio también".

Snape agitó su muñeca, y la criatura se lanzó hacia adelante, convirtiéndose en un movimiento borroso. Hubo un grito agudo y el sonido de un hueso roto.

McLaggen continuó gritando mientras lo que no era Alice Longbottom lo colgaba del suelo por los brazos que tenía en la espalda. Sus codos se tocaban de una manera que no debería haber sido físicamente posible.

El chico gritó mientras corría hacia su madre y enterró su cara en su falda.

"Tráemelo a mí", dijo Snape con voz cruel.

Cormac gritó cuando la criatura lo tumbó y lo empujó hacia adelante por los brazos, empujándolo por el suelo hasta que estuvo cara a cara con Snape.

"Cómo-?" Era la única palabra que Cormac podía escupir a través del dolor.

"¿Cómo?" replicó Snape. "Seguramente, incluso tú, recuerdas tu educación, McLaggen. Aunque, nunca fuiste un estudiante particularmente brillante, ¿verdad?" Se burló y se inclinó más cerca, hasta que su nariz casi rozó la cara de McLaggen. "La magia depende de la naturaleza. El tiempo y las mareas. Las estaciones y las fases de la luna. Los movimientos de los planetas y las estrellas. Las líneas ley y los epicentros. Las mareas magnéticas de la tierra.

"Toda la magia, es decir, excepto una".

"Magia oscura," susurró Hermione. "Oh, dioses. No me extraña que hayas tratado de retirarte a la locura".

Snape no la miró, pero su rostro tomó un tinte vergonzoso. Su ceño se volvió aterrador, y Cormac gritó cuando la criatura retorció sus brazos hasta que se salieron de sus cuencas.

"Severus, no lo hagas," dijo Arthur con voz suave. "Hay niños aquí".

Snape movió los ojos hacia él, y luego agitó su varita. "Finite."

Cormac gritó cuando el cadáver detrás de él lo soltó y se desplomó en el suelo con un ruido repugnante. Gimió de dolor, encorvándose en el suelo con sus inútiles brazos colgando.

"Avadacadabra ". Las palabras de Snape fueron dichas en voz baja, pero el destello de luz verde que envolvía a McLaggen fue como un grito. Cormac cayó al suelo muerto con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

Snape se giró y levantó suavemente a Hermione del piso. Él no la miró mientras sostenía su muñeca buena y la condujo fuera de la cueva.

Hermione lo siguió en silencio hasta la roca junto al río donde lavaban la ropa. Cuando lo alcanzó, él se dio la vuelta y la atrajo a sus brazos. La abrazó con más fuerza de lo que era cómodo, pero ella se negó a mostrarlo. Hermione sostuvo su cuerpo tembloroso y presionó su cara contra el cuello de Snape, mientras él se aferraba a ella hasta que su corazón dejó de golpear su pecho frenéticamente. Finalmente, él inspiró profundamente y lo dejó escapar, mientras se hundía en la roca y la atraía hacia él.

"Lo siento", dijo él en voz baja.

"No lo hagas. Necesitaba morir. Era demasiado peligroso para dejarlo vivir. ¿Supongo que Jackman y Damien tuvieron un destino similar?"

El asintió. "No me arrepiento de eso. Lo siento porque no puedo curarte".

"Oh." Hermione se apoyó contra él. "Lo sé. La magia oscura es la antítesis de la curación, ¿no es así? Porque funciona contra la naturaleza. No te preocupes, se curará a su tiempo".

Snape asintió y la atrajo hacia él. Él aflojó su brazo cuando ella siseó, deslizó su mano hacia arriba y sintió las vendas en sus costillas.

Él apretó sus dientes con un chasquido.

Hermione lo tranquilizó, acariciando su mano con sus nudillos.

"Dime, Severus. Dime todo."

Él suspiró, y ella sintió un estremecimiento correr por su cuerpo. "El mundo no se terminó, Granger. Solo se está reiniciando. Ya sucedió antes. Muchas veces a lo largo de la historia de la tierra. Sin embargo, ninguno de los eventos fue presenciado por el hombre antes".

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué lo causó?"

Snape sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé, honestamente. Asumo que una guerra no es lo suficientemente grande como para que hayamos oído hablar. Lo que sucedió provocó que la polaridad de la tierra sufriera un cambio. Una intrusión; Tal vez incluso instigó un giro, del norte hacia el sur. . Se detendrá. Piensa en ello como golpear el fondo de una olla llena de agua. Finalmente, el agua se calmará ".

"¿Quieres decir que la magia no se ha ido?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "La magia todavía está allí. Se ha reducido enormemente. Los únicos lugares en los que todavía puedes sentirla son los epicentros. Las grutas y manantiales. Los lugares donde se adoraba a los dioses mayores. Pero es apenas utilizable. Sólo son pinceladas. Las criaturas mágicas se han enterrado en la tierra para dormir, incluso los sangrientos goblins. Es un instinto para ellos ".

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Por eso Minerva insistió en llevar a los niños al Bosque Prohibido, ¿no es así?"

"¿Ella lo Hizo?" Snape cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Temí que todos estuvieran muertos. Fuimos a la escuela ..."

Hermione le apretó la mano. "Traté de forzarla a que viniera con nosotros, pero no aceptó. La única de la escuela que capturaron los muggles fue Pomona Sprout. El resto del personal está con los estudiantes. Si alguno de ellos sigue vivo. . "

Le apretó la mano de nuevo.

"¿Cuándo volverá la magia?" Hermione preguntó.

"Eso depende de la tierra. En el pasado, tomó desde un año hasta mil años para que los polos se reiniciasen.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez?"

"En el 392 aC".

"¿Que pasó?"

"Por lo que recuerdo haber leído, lo mismo, solo los muggles se vieron mucho menos afectados por lo que estaba sucediendo. Los magos entraron en pánico, las barreras y encantamientos cayeron, y los muggles aprovecharon la oportunidad para vengarse de las personas que los habían oprimido. los magos que tenían algún poder eran locos y asesinos. El caos reinó por diferentes periodos de tiempo en diferentes partes del mundo. Aquí, duró más de cien años, hasta que un mago encontró la fortaleza para usar la Magia Oscura con moderación. Logró derrotar a los otros magos, improvisaron un reino muggle manejable y restauraron algo parecido al orden al poner a un muggle a cargo de todo el paquete. Luego, el mago, se hiso parte de la historia ".

Hermione sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con más esperanza de la que había sentido en años. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hizo que los Muggles confiaran en él? ¿Cómo logró que lo siguieran solo con Magia Oscura?"

Snape le dirigió una mirada llena de decepción. Se apartó de ella y sacó su cuchillo. Levantando una ceja, hizo que el cuchillo se enrojeciera y lo hundió en la roca entre ellos. Lo dejó temblando en la piedra.

Las cejas de Hermione saltaron hasta la línea de su cabello. debes estar bromeando."

Él entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. "Apenas."

"¡Pero no dice eso en ninguno de los libros! ¡He leído las historias!"

"¿Todos ellos?" Dijo con voz sarcástica. "Felicidades, esa es una hazaña notable. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que una gran parte de la verdad siempre se ha mantenido en secreto. Se consideró demasiado desestabilizadora para que la gente supiera que nuestros poderes podían apagarse como una vela en cualquier momento y la única magia útil era el tipo preferido por los sociópatas ".

Ella vio el dolor en sus ojos y tomó su brazo, acercándolo. "No eres un sociópata, Severus".

"Tampoco soy capaz de tanta moderación, Hermione. El poder es adictivo. Necesito toda mi energía para luchar contra la tentación que Está llena y madura, listo para ser tomada cuando todo lo demás se va. Pero no se puede usar para nada útil. He tenido que ver morir a la gente porque era demasiado inestable como para arriesgarme a defenderlos y convertirme en un monstruo. Ahora no estoy tan cuerdo ".

Ella hizo una mueca ante la desolación en su rostro y le acarició el hombro con la mano.

"Hermione, hasta que te encontré, había perdido toda compasión. Incluso mi moderación era más por un sentido del deber que a razón de que me importase el maldito mundo. Me aferré a Arthur como un percebe porque tenía suficiente compasión por todos nosotros. Pero, se está muriendo, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Hubo un tiempo en el que pude haber preparado una poción, y él estaría tan bien como la lluvia. ¿Ahora? Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "Casi te odio porque me hiciste preocupar de nuevo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar esta carga".

"No tienes que serlo", susurró ella, pero él hizo a un lado sus palabras con un gesto de su mano.

"Ya verás, cuando regresemos a esa cueva, todos me pedirán que les enseñe esto, ignorando los años que temieron al Señor Oscuro y a sus seguidores. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Darles esperanza? Enseñarles como ¿Abrazar el mal solo un poco para que puedan usarlo? ¿Entonces qué? Querrán que les muestre lo suficiente para que puedan defenderse en el mundo en el que vivimos, pero no se detendría allí. Cada persona tiene el potencial para ser seducido y corrompido por completo. Cada persona de allí tiene una razón para odiar. Habré desatado una nueva Edad Oscura en el mundo que tardará mil años en volver.

"Tal como están, los muggles se restablecerán en otros diez o quince años. Los mapas tendrán nuevas fronteras; no han perdido tanto conocimiento como para que no puedan recuperarlo todo a tiempo. La única pregunta es si habrá suficiente de nuestra gente para poder restaurar la población". Sacudió la cabeza. "Incluso si eligiera enseñarles las Artes Oscuras, pasarían años antes de que uno de ellos pudiera ejercer el poder. No estoy seguro de que nos queden años. Los muggles han estado cerca de exterminarnos dos veces. ¿Podemos sobrevivir a una tercera vez?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Soy una prueba viviente. Siempre habrá nacidos de muggles". Su cara cayó. "Espera. ¿Qué pasa con los bebés? ¿Por qué no hay bebés?"

Él sonrió y le acarició la cara. "Eso también cambiará. Solo está afectando a la gente mágica. No es raro que las mujeres se vuelvan infértiles durante la hambruna. Esto es similar. Tu cuerpo se adaptará al impacto eventualmente".

Ella le puso la mano en la mejilla. "Bien."

Hermione pasó los dedos por los de él, colocándolos en su regazo, envolviendo su otra mano alrededor de ellos como si su mano fuera preciosa.

"¿Por qué yo?" Hermione dijo en voz baja, sin mirarlo.

Se tomó un tiempo antes de contestarle. "No lo sé", dijo honestamente. "Creo que porque no me necesitabas. Eras tan fuerte. Habías hecho tanto por las personas que te rodeaban sin tu magia, mientras que yo no había hecho nada con la mía, más que atrapar animales y matarlos cuando los mismos estaban convencidos de que era seguro ".

"Deberías haber escondido tus huellas mejor. Todos comenzaron a sospechar de ti cuando la caza regresó sin heridas ..."

"Estaba más allá de que me importara".

Snape suspiró, apretando su mano suavemente. "¿Quieres saber por qué estaba en St. Mungo's cuando todo se derrumbó? Me estaban tratando por depresión". Dio una oscura y terrible risa. "Estaba teniendo problemas para lidiar con todo después de la guerra. Minerva finalmente me convenció de que tal vez alguien podría ayudar".

Miró hacia el pasado. "Esa primera noche, cuando le dijiste a Arthur lo que habías construido y lo que habías perdido, me quedé asombrado. Parecías increíblemente fuerte, cuando yo estaba tan débil. Cuando te miré de nuevo, al día siguiente, parecías increíblemente Frágil. Pequeña. Cuando entendí el pacto de Fausto que habías hecho para darnos un hogar ... "

Se encogió de hombros. "Me desconcertó. Pensar en el rompecabezas me distrajo de la niebla que había encontrado preferible a la realidad. Sentí que quizás podría servir a un propósito otra vez. Quería ayudarte. Quería protegerte. Quería tomar tu dolor y colocarlo en mí mismo ".

Apartó la mano y le tomó la mejilla con suavidad. "En algún lugar en el camino me di cuenta de que solo te quería a ti.".

Hermione suspiró, disfrutando de los primeros sentimientos de satisfacción que había sentido en años. "Severus, haré un trato contigo."

Snape se puso rígido y apartó la mano.

"¡No! ¡No como Cormac!" Hermione hizo una mueca. "Nunca más." Levantó la mano y tomó la de él, colocándola en su mejilla. "Te protegeré de ellos, si los proteges por mí".

Severus inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándola. Observó su mente trabajando sobre sus palabras, y llevó su mano a sus labios. "Seré tu ancla". dijo Hermione, colocando un beso en su palma. "Prometo que nunca te pediré que me enseñes".

él Suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. Severus acercó su mano a sus labios y luego la presionó contra su corazón.

"¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó, enviándole su pregunta de vuelta en un suspiro.

Ella le dio una sonrisa acuosa. "Porque me hiciste sentir protegida. Eso es algo que no había sentido desde que tenía once años. Más que eso, me hiciste simplemente sentir". Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. "Hace tanto tiempo que no siento nada más que ira. Lo que me haces sentir no tiene precio". Se secó las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas. "Y no le digas a nadie allí, pero realmente me gusta sentirme protegida. Es un poco adictivo, ahora que lo he probado". Hermione le devolvió la mirada. "Así de adictivo eres tú".

Él se rio entre dientes, un retumbar profundo en su pecho, y con cuidado la rodeó con su brazo. Sacó el cuchillo de la roca y se acercó a ella. "Te protegeré, Hermione, y los protegeré, pero tendrás que decirme cómo".

Se sentaron así en silencio, escuchando el susurro de la hierba en la brisa y el murmullo del lento río detrás de ellos hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse.

:

(*)

Era un medio día de invierno cuando los muggles salieron del bosque y rodearon la entrada de la cueva.

Finalmente se habían convertido en una furia combativa en contra de los extraños del este. El testimonio de los que habían terminado con Hogsmeade se había mezclado con el rumor, la religión, la escasez de caza y la superstición... para convertirse en un frenesí de asesinatos.

Todo lo que encontraron fue una mujer de unos veinte años, parada en la colina sobre la entrada. Más allá de ella, un hombre vestido con una túnica negra ondulante estaba parado cerca de una piedra grabada con el nombre, Arthur.

Los muggles gruñeron de frustración al encontrar solo a las dos personas desarmadas. Estaban seguros de que el resto tenía que estar escondido más abajo, en las cuevas y estaban enojados por el hecho de que el elemento sorpresa se había estropeado.

Se intercambiaron palabras, se ofrecieron términos y los mugles se burlaron, y finalmente, un hombre enojado disparó un arma.

El hombre de negro levantó la mano y la bola de plomo se estrelló contra diez cráneos. Otro hombre apuntó, pero después de ser envuelto en un destello de luz ámbar, giró su arma y se disparó a si mismo en el rostro.

Una vez más, la mujer ofreció sus términos, y de nuevo fueron rechazados.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y se hizo a un lado.

El hombre detrás de ella levantó sus brazos y estalló en una llama esmeralda. Gritó, y el metal en las manos de los muggles comenzó a brillar; Tiraron sus armas, retrocediendo mientras la pólvora comenzaba a explotar.

Cuando los muertos comenzaron a levantarse del suelo y arrastrarse con las manos en forma de garras, los mugles huyeron y no dejaron de gritar hasta que llegaron a su improvisada aldea.

Cuando el hombre y la mujer llegaron, llevando a su gente con ellos el primer día de la primavera, como se había prometido, el pueblo se rindió sin luchar.

Lo mismo hizo el siguiente pueblo.

Y el que siguió...

:

(*)

Hermione se levantó y se frotó la espalda, había estado sentada demasiado tiempo, repasando las nuevas leyes que habían sido ratificadas por el consejo. Ella solo había vetado una.

A medida que se había apoderado de áreas cada vez más grandes, y eventualmente dominado la mayor parte de Escocia, había reunido a señores y plebeyos con experiencia de gobierno. Hermione agregó a los clanes que tenían un sindicato fuerte y había forjado un gobierno que trabajaba con ella como la última palabra en todo.

Se convirtió en una especie de tirana benevolente que lentamente los empujaba hacia la independencia total, siempre apuntando al día en que la magia regresase. y el Mundo Mágico se pudiese esconder de nuevo. Hermione resolvía disputas entre las distintas partes y vigilaba su constitución interina hasta el día en que la antigua se colocara nuevamente en su lugar. Cada año traía más tierra, más leyes y más personas al concepto de civismo. Se había enviado un comité al sur para averiguar cómo conectarse con los restos de la Monarquía que se rumoreaba se mantenía en los restos quemados de Londres. Aún no habían regresado, pero no los esperaban hasta el verano.

Con todo, se sentía un excelente progreso. Los muggles en Escocia estaban haciendo grandes progresos para restaurar su cordura.

Al menos, Mejor que la gente mágica, a quienes todavía tenía que gobernar Hermione con puño de hierro. Sus intentos de recrear un Wizengamot se habían deshilachado; y cada pocos meses Severus tenía que deshacerse de un nuevo 'Señor Oscuro'. No había tardado mucho en correr la voz de que la Magia Oscura todavía funcionaba. Afortunadamente, los que intentaron usarlo no eran rivales para el último de los Mortífagos.

Aquellos magos y brujas que intentaron acceder a la magia obscura, tuvieron que luchar para controlarla. Severus podía hacer bailar a su voluntad la magia con facilidad, un hecho que generó aún más sospecha y desconfianza.

La comunidad mágica quedó atrapada en un caos total, si ésta no lograba restaurar una apariencia de orden, habría caos cuando la magia regresase.

Hermione no era la que lo estaba logrando. La toleraron porque estaban aterrorizados con Snape, pero fuera de su pequeño grupo de amigos y asesores, no la gente no tenía fe en ella en absoluto. Los mantuvo a todos ocupados haciendo que escribieran su conocimiento, distrayéndolos con una cruzada para restaurar lo que había sido destruido en los días posteriores al Cataclismo. Se había perdido tanto conocimiento. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

Se estiró y caminó hacia una ventana, mirando hacia la ciudad que había surgido debajo de las puertas que Se abrieron, tambaleándose por las inexpertas reparaciones. Hermione vio entrar a un pequeño grupo de personas a quienes la guardia mugle permitió el paso; eran sin duda gente mágica; ya que Los guardias muggles tenían una lista de preguntas para hacer que solo una bruja o un mago podrían contestar.

Miró al pequeño grupo, sin reconocerlos en absoluto.

Un nuevo grupo entonces.

Cada mes traía otro pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes a medida que se corría lentamente la voz en todo el Reino Unido. Cada día, más personas escuchaban sobre el nuevo estado que se había forjado en el norte. La noticia de su paz y prosperidad corrió un paso detrás del rumor de que un poderoso mago y su reina de las hadas gobernaban todo eso.

Se decía que Merlín había sido liberado de su milenario cautiverio, que había regresado para sacar a la gente de la oscuridad. Los magos y brujas supervivientes que escucharon el rumor, casi siempre empacaban sus cosas y comenzaban de inmediato el peregrinaje de regreso a Hogwarts. El problema era que con solo una imprenta y sin radio, la palabra se propagaba muy lentamente. Inglaterra todavía estaba en caos, y las noticias difícilmente salían apenas de Gales. Los chismes eran limitados cuando las personas no confiaban entre sí.

Se apartó de la ventana cuando se abrió la puerta. Severus entró y colocó una pila de pergamino sobre su escritorio antes de acercarse y envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"¿Que es eso?" ella preguntó.

"Solicitudes de admisión en el Reino por otras cuatro comunidades. Lennox y Athol nos las pasaron. Tienen las manos demasiado ocupadas con todos los reclamos conflictivos en North Tayside. Minerva y Filius ya los examinaron, y cumplen con los requisitos".

"¿Cuántos no cumplieron con los requisitos?"

"Sólo uno. Se niegan a renunciar a los esclavos; Lo llaman por algún otro nombre, pero es solo un eufemismo. nuestras fuentes dicen que es sólo semántica".

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo pudimos haber retrocedido tanto en tan solo ocho años?" frunció el ceño "Agrégalas a la lista de posibilidades para la campaña de primavera. Deja que el consejo muggle decida si quiere que las eliminemos. Espero que lo hagan".

Snape se rio entre dientes. "'Siempre estás tan sanguinaria en esta etapa", dijo, frotándole el hinchad o vientre. "En primavera, no querrás levantarte del sofá".

Hermione rio. "Es cierto, y tampoco dejaré que te vayas sin mí. Quizá deberíamos dejar que el consejo use su propio ejército. De todos modos, deben comenzar a acostumbrarse a hacer cosas sin nosotros, en caso de que las medidas de Septima sean correctas".

"Lo son", dijo Snape, besando su frente y abrazándola. "Lo hemos ejecutado dos veces más. La magnetosfera definitivamente muestra signos de una mayor tasa de estabilización. Es solo una cuestión de años, no de décadas. aunque Más mediciones permitirán una mejor estimación".

Hermione tragó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro. "Entonces definitivamente necesitamos encontrar un fabricante de varitas. También quiero ..."

"Hermione ..." la voz de Severus, sonaba extraña, y ella se apartó para verlo mirando por la ventana sobre su hombro.

Se giró en sus brazos y miró de nuevo al grupo que había cruzado la puerta. Ahora que estaban más cerca, parecían ser dos hombres y tres mujeres, muy juntos todos, para resguardarse seguramente del frío. traían a tres niños con ellos, dos niños pequeños y posiblemente un niño de once años. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a su esposo qué le había intranquilizado, cuando uno de los hombres miró hacia la torre.

La luz se reflejaba en las gafas que llevaba debajo de la capucha. Hermione Miró a la mujer que estaba al lado de aquel hombre y notó una larga trenza de color rojizo que se escapaba de varias capas de chales.

Sus manos volaron a su boca. "Oh, Dios. Severus, ¿crees?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y la dejó ir.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Acababa de llegar al Hall de entrada cuando las enormes puertas se abrieron y dejaron pasar a Harry Potter. Ginny, Fleur Weasley, Ron y una mujer desconocida, agarrando la mano de Ron como un salvavidas, se colocaron detrás de Harry, casi como una guardia de honor.

Hermione Mantuvo sus manos presionadas contra su boca mientras su visión se volvía borrosa. Cuando sus rodillas comenzaron a doblarse, Harry estuvo ahí para atraparla, con los brazos apretados alrededor de ella.

"Sabíamos que tenías que ser tú", dijo Harry con voz quebrada. "Tan pronto como escuchamos el rumor, supimos que eras tú. Si había alguien que pudiera haber encontrado una manera de desenterrarnos, tenía que ser nuestra Hermione".

Ella sollozó cuando Ron y Ginny se acercaron y la rodearon.

Harry Potter Siempre había sido un símbolo de esperanza. Él era justo lo que su gente necesitaba para unirlos a todos.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró las escaleras hacia donde su marido estaba de pie junto a una radiante Minerva.

Severus se encontró con los ojos de Hermione y sus corazones se hincharon casi a punto de estallar.

:

fin

*Notas de la no autora:

Bueno, dije, fin de mes, fin de la edad obscura… ha

Ufff… por alguna razón, me siento sin energías hoy… ya me tomé otro café, pero.. no sé…

Gracias por leer, espero dejen muchos reviews. Suerte, bye


End file.
